


Joyful Harbor

by littlemaple



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bickering, Established Relationship, M/M, Petty Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 15:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15027548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemaple/pseuds/littlemaple
Summary: Arthur plans a trip for their anniversary, and it turns out to be nothing like Alfred had imagined.





	Joyful Harbor

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a gift to myself after finishing a final paper that consumed a lot of my energy, and since I had so much fun writing it, I decided to post it here as well.

“It’s our anniversary soon.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“I was thinking… we could go on a trip, you know. Somewhere with a lot of beaches.”

Alfred paused his game and turned to face his fiancé, standing by the doorframe, a glass of what looked like iced tea in hand.

“Okay, I’m listening,” Alfred nodded, “like… California? It’s been awhile since I’ve been there.”

Arthur smiled, moving towards the sofa and seating next to Alfred. He took a sip of his drink before shaking his head.

“No, I was thinking… abroad.”

“Oh, cool, like Australia?! I’ve always wanted to see their beaches. And they have a lot of radical sports there too, right? That would be awesome!” Alfred beamed happily, leaving his controller aside to focus on Arthur, who hummed in thought.

“How about Brazil, though?”

Alfred blinked, then nodded.

“Oh! Yeah, that sounds cool too. I’ve always wanted to visit Rio!”

Arthur only smiled, drinking his tea. Looking back, Alfred should’ve noticed something off in the way he kept on smiling as he rested his head on Alfred’s shoulder and watched him play video games without a single complaint about anything.

 

* * *

 

“Okay. This is definitely not Rio.”

“No.”

Alfred looked around. They were standing a few feet from the dark waters of a lake, really small waves washing the pebbles close to where they stood. There was a big, old building with a tall chimney next to them, and he could see trees on the other end of the lake. Arthur had mentioned something about that being a tourist attraction, but it looked really boring.

“Also it’s fucking cold,” he added when the wind ruffled his hair and made him hug himself. He was wearing only a light hoodie, and he was freezing.

“Yes,” Arthur answered. Alfred eyed him as he adjusted the red scarf around his neck. He was wearing an overcoat, too, and boots.

“It’s supposed to be Summer, how’s it so cold?” he whined. The only things he had packed were t-shirts, jeans and shorts — and a nice dress shirt for dates. Arthur, on the other hand…

“If you hadn’t slept during your geography classes, you’d know it’s Winter here,” Arthur said, a small smile on his thin lips.

“This is not even a beach!” Alfred pointed.

“I know.”

“You said we were going to a place with a lot of beaches, you liar.”

“Well, I said we were going to a place with a lot of beaches, I never said we were going to  _visit_ one, so technically I didn’t lie,” Arthur answered. If smugness was a physical thing, it’d be dripping out of Arthur’s smile.

Alfred squinted his eyes, realizing what that was all about.

“You petty little devil. This is all because of my flash mob proposal, isn’t it?”

Arthur scoffed.

“ _What?_ ” he said, looking at Alfred with a dramatic offended expression on his stupid face, “I don’t know what you’re talking about, love, I would  _never!_ ”

So it was definitely about the flash mob proposal, which was totally unfair considering how much Alfred had practiced for it.

“You cynical bastard. You totally would. You shouldn’t’ve said yes then,” Alfred replied, rolling his eyes and looking away.

“But I wanted to marry you,” Arthur pouted, “the flash mob in the middle of the mall was totally uncalled for though.”

“I wanted it to be remarkable!” Alfred quickly defended his proposal, his cheeks pink.

“It’s a bloody proposal, it could be remarkable without being embarrassing!” Arthur hissed back. They stared at each other for some long seconds before Alfred rolled his eyes and groaned.

“Ugh, you’re such a revengeful prick!”

“Well, we haven’t married yet, so!” Arthur huffed, crossing his arms.

“Oh no, but we  _will_!” Alfred said right away, pointing his finger at Arthur, “And for the next anniversary,  _I_  am gonna prepare our trip and,  _oh_ , I’m gonna be even petty-er and you’ll regret this!”

Arthur stared at him for a moment, then laughed.

“What?”

“You wait and see, you asshole!” Alfred added. He was trying to keep his serious expression, but it was hard when Arthur’s cheeks were flushed and he was trying not to laugh as well.

“Alright,” Arthur said, shaking his head, “who’s the petty one now—

“You.”

“—let’s go grab you a coffee, there should be a McDonalds somewhere around here.”

Alfred rolled his eyes, but quickly grabbed Arthur’s arm and pressed his body against Arthur’s to try and warm himself up.

“Will you go to Rio after this?” he checked.

“Nope, but we’ll go buy you a warm jacket and go visit some museums,” Arthur replied, checking something on his phone.

“Ugh, boring.”

“My brother came to study here one semester a few years ago—”

“So that’s where the idea came from, huh.”

—and he told me his university had an interactive technological museum, apparently,” Arthur added, guiding Alfred to where they could take a cab.

“Okay, not so boring anymore,” Alfred answered, interested.

Arthur laughed. The sun was starting to set, and it looked like it was going down into the lake. Although it was really cold, the sky was a beautiful orange, and Alfred was starting to understand why people liked that spot. Arthur looked even more handsome with that background, and Alfred couldn’t resist pulling him into a kiss.

The guy could be a petty bastard, but Alfred wouldn’t marry anyone else.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you'd like, Google "Gasometro sunset" to see what Alfred's talking about! ;D
> 
> If you'd like, also leave me a comment saying what you thought of this! As a Brazilian, I thought it'd be fun to write something set in a city I'm familiar with. Another trivia: "Joyful Harbor" is a translation of the city name: Porto Alegre.


End file.
